To Accept a Vow
by Yamiga
Summary: AU. Ciel is in need of an heir and having no intention of marrying Elizabeth, he orders Sebastian to carry his child.


**Summary: AU. Ciel is in need of an heir and having no intention of marrying Elizabeth, he orders Sebastian to carry his child.**

**Warnings: AU. Bit OOC Ciel. Mpreg.**

* * *

A twenty three year old Ciel sat at his desk, sipping his usual tea. His eyes were relaxed as they hovered over a less than pitiful sight before him. Ripped clothes, torn waist coat, blood staining pure white skin, anything else that would make a man, or demon, seem repulsive. Ciel could only sigh.

"You returned I see, in a less that satisfactory state." He spoke.

"Forgive me, Master." Sebastian knelt. "There was another demon involved. Injury was inevitable with the weapons that were used."

"Was that demon destroyed?"

"Yes master, and on your behalf the Earl was also killed." He smiled.

Ciel was silent, as he rose from his chair and slowly walked over to Sebastian. "Stand." He commanded, and his butler did so. Years had done a lot to Ciel, as he now stood about half a foot above Sebastian. Just like his father, he was growing to be a tall man.

"Yes, master?" Sebastian's voice was quiet.

"You were not hurt to badly, were you?" Moments like this, when the two were together, Ciel was able to let loose, not fearing judgmental or scornful watchers.

"If I allowed such a miniscule injury to wound me, then_"

"What kind of butler, would you be?" Ciel crossed his arms as he filled in.

"I couldn't have said it better myself Master."

Ciel sighed, and brought his finger to Sebastian's pale face, moving a strand of hair away from his eye. "You were cut." He spoke quietly. "You're bleeding pretty bad. You may want to fix that."

Sebastian smiled. "You worry too much for me master." He breathed lightly and took a step back. "Please forgive me, I need to fix myself. I will be ready in an hour, with dinner as well." He bowed slightly and turned away, heading towards the exit.

Ciel felt his heart drop, as his butler exited the room without any ounce of emotion. No matter how hard he tried, Sebastian always ignored his small advances, his small attempts at romance. Even after all these years Ciel was nothing more than a snack for Sebastian.

OoOoOoO

"Lady Elizabeth is coming over tomorrow master." Sebastian poured Ciel a cup of wine. "She wants to discuss the details of your wedding in the next upcoming months."

Ciel grunted. "Must I marry my cousin? If I have no romantic feelings for her, then why must I?" He looked up at Sebastian, taking time to stare at the way is pale skin glimmered with the dim candle light. His butler truly was a creature of the utmost beauty.

"This is strange, young master. You should be honored." Sebastian placed a plate before him.

"Honored?" Ciel snorted.

"Both you and Lady Elizabeth are of noble blood. As I've said before, it is natural for the two of you to join in marriage. Your family name will be passed onto your heir..." Ciel stopped listening when the word 'heir', came into play. As the Earl of such a family, he knew that he had to produce an heir, but just thinking of entering any sexual activities with Elizabeth made him sick.

"It appears you've zoned out young master." Sebastian spoke silently. "Does the thought of being a father frighten you?"

"The thought of being a father with a woman I don't love frightens me. How can I expect a functional family?"

Sebastian grinned. "Nobles do it all the time, don't they. It seems that humans have so easily forgotten love and now only marry for business, status or power. You, my master, are no different, but you should embrace that."

Ciel gripped his fork, hoping Sebastian didn't notice. "Leave me." He spoke. "Go prepare my room and clothes for bed." Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my Lord." And like that, he vanished.

Ciel sat there, feeling a mixture of emotions flood him. He felt angry that he was born into nobility and that he had to play a part in a game in which he didn't want to. He didn't love Elizabeth, and having children with her would be hell. Being a father, being a husband, standing as a role model for a family he would never love would be hell.

The only person he assumed that he had grown to love, was Sebastian. Demon or not, Sebastian knew Ciel more than anyone. He knew when he was sad, when he was happy and so on. Ciel knew Sebastian liked to tease him, or mock him...however, that didn't anger him for the most part. He actually liked when Sebastian did that. It made him feel like his butler felt something for him.

Sighing, he took a sip of wine.

He loved Sebastian, more than anything. Sebastian was elegant, kind for the most part, smart, hard working, and even feminine. Those qualities attracted Ciel like a fly to a light bulb. Over the years, his love for Sebastian had grown nothing short of obsession. He wasn't sure if Sebastian knew this, how he felt, but Ciel didn't try to hide his feelings when the time came for it. Some days, he'd move Sebastian's bangs and even, once or twice, he had kissed him softly on the forehead. But as usual, Sebastian dismissed it, pretended it didn't happen.

He took a large swig of wine.

He didn't want to have an heir with Elizabeth, as his heart did not lie with the woman. She was kind, sweet and Ciel did love her, but as a cousin, never as a thoughts were always on Sebastian, and inevitably drifted to the topic of childbirth for demons. Sebastian was male, but he wasn't human...

Ciel shook his head.

It was foolish to even ponder on such a thing.

OoOoOoO

As usual, Sebastian dressed Ciel with care, but by now, he had gotten used to dressing himself. He quickly swiped away the hands of his butler and sloppily placed his clothes on.

"What is the resistance about master." Sebastian sounded surprisingly hurt. This caused Ciel to sigh.

"It's nothing." He crawled into the bed and pulled the sheets over his head.

"Am I to stay with you?"

Like always, Ciel nodded. "Until I sleep."

"Yes my master."

For seconds, things we silent as thoughts went through Ciel's head. He slowly sat up and stared at Sebastian.

"Can demons, male or female, bare children." His voice was filled with curiosity as Sebastian seemed somewhat shocked.

"My master_"

"Yes or no?"

Sebastian sighed. "Yes, master. It is possible, but it's very difficult."

Ciel fell back down and frowned. "Will you serve and obey me, no matter what the task may be?"

"I am your faithful butler, my job is only to do your bidding. I will stand by you forever, if that is what you wish."

Ciel closed his eyes and smiled. "Good."

* * *

**I am new to this fandom, so yeah...please tell me what you think! Should I continue or not continue...**

**I do not own Black Butler.**


End file.
